Cupid Chemistry
by T3rran
Summary: Sora, a 17 year old boy has the power to read a persons chemistry, and set them up with their perfect match aka, lover. He's the ultimate matchmaker... until a girl he cannot read shows up. Bound by his own code to find her perfect lover, what will he discover in this clumsy, cute, and unreadable girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is a completely new, and experimental idea for me. My very first, first person narrative story. Read, and enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Cupid, 100%.

Love. What is it, how does it work, and why do we feel it?

Psychology's greatest questions on what makes people love. I honestly wish I knew, I really did. People ask me sometimes how I do my job so well, what makes me so different from everyone else. I often get asked for help, and I often help (except for those in lust… I can't help them.) and the biggest question of them all: why does love work so cruely?

Again, I don't have that answer, and no, I am not a psychologist.

I'm a 17 year old "young adult" going into my Junior year of high school and I have been given the gift of Cupid. No, my name is not Cupid, it's Sora.

I have spent the past 5 years of my life watching people fall in and out of love. And I have spent 9 years seeing it happen… before it happens. If that makes any sense at all.

Something happened 9 years ago, and to this day I cannot figure out what granted me this power, but I can just look someone over once, and read their chemistry like a list. It states their likes, dislikes, likable traits, unlikable traits, currently attracted to, being crushed on by, and the big point scorer: their perfect match. Of course, the perfect match only appears if I've "scanned" their perfect match as well. Sort of like playing a matching game, but never having to turn the cards back over immediately. The only limit to this power is memory, and if I forget that person's traits, I can't scan their perfect match and find it. So in that sense, when I forget, I turn the card over.

So I wised up at age 15, and made the Lovers Journal. Only one copy in existence, and it's for every single person I've met, everyone in school, family, friends, distant relatives, hell, even random tourists I meet on the beach. I've even gotten a few letters back thanking me for setting couples up.

And the best part is? I have a 100% success rate. There has not been a couple I've set up that hasn't stayed together. People say high school love is puppy love. I'm proving them all wrong. Given, not all couples in high school are meant to last. The ones I do set up are meant for eternity. I know. The first couple I set up has been together for 2 years now and it hasn't stopped yet. One hundred percent. I haven't had a mismatch.

…Except for my own. With me, I have had a 0% success rate with my love life. I guess the good shepherd's power comes with the curse that the wielder cannot find true love. I've scanned everyone three times. All girls four times, and I even checked to make sure my twin Roxas wasn't my match (he wasn't, which gave me and him both a sigh of relief.) Don't get me wrong, I've tried. I've analyzed myself, figured up my chemistry, strong and weak points, and matched myself with the best matches for me. We go on a few dates, I find myself attracted to them… then I run into their perfect match. By my own moral code, I have to set them up to be together.

So, here I am, sitting in class reading our new English teachers current perfect match being our gym teacher who's already married. She likes physically strong men, likes to be dominated, very submissive… and has some strange urges I _really _wish I didn't know. Too bad our gym teacher is already married.

If I failed to mention it before (I'm pretty sure I did,) if I'm not in the equation for the match up, there is absolutely no guarantee the person you're with is the perfect match. So, in chemistry terms (like, real chemistry) instead of becoming a solution and inseparable, they're simply a mixture and can be separated with the right chemicals.

And boy, I've seen some couples that are married that mix like oil and water.

Regardless, I add our English teacher to the list. She and our gym teacher are one couple I will have to let go. I don't encourage cheating, nor do I like ripping apart marriages. So, they'll have to have the initial energy and spark the reaction before I move in to balance it.

The bell rings for lunch and pulled me right out of my thoughts, and kicked my body into automated mode. Nothing like the lunch bell to turn even the most civilized of men into zombies. My whole body moves without me even giving a single conscious thought, my stuff is packed, on my back, and I am out the door.

As I head out into the hallway I hear whispering. I've got quite the astounding reputation, and it's kept me from committing social suicide as the popular girls keep me around to see if their perfect match is the captain of… whatever sport is in season at the time. Only one has been the perfect match thus far (thankfully, and I'll explain why later.) The rest haven't appreciated their perfect match yet, after all, what popular girl would want their perfect match to be Pence? No offense to the guy, he's really nice and girls don't know what they're missing.

The walk to the lunch room was slow, but thankfully dull. I get to sit by my lonesome self at the lunch table. Reason? This is where I do all my work. I sit in the corner, eat lunch, and earn some money. Yeah, I have a few friends… but at this point, they're more like coworkers and referrers for the lovesick and hopeless romantics. I can't say I've had a really close friend… except for Riku. The soccer ace of our school, and top notch goalie. He has to keep appearances though, and that means sitting at the jock table.

Back to me, though. Why wouldn't I sit and do an under the table operation? This is the best way to earn some money I know. I used to charge five dollars, but when people started hearing how good I was, I was able to get away with $25 dollars per visit. I still get a few customers every once in a while who are willing to pay even more if I tell them what they want to hear. Of course, my morals still manage to top my greed so I never get more than 25.

The popular rich girls show up first, pay their 25, and all of them walk away heart broken. Ten of them, $250. A couple of stragglers from the popular table show up, adding it to $300 dollars, and my work day concludes there normally. So, I pick up my first of two slices of pizza and prepare to take a bite.

Then I'm stopped. A shy brunette with bright grin eyes and an orange cammy slowly works her way to the table, being urged by yet another brunette with green eyes and a yellow shirt. Orange Shirt looks at her feet, holding the twenty-five dollars in her hands, simply fumbling with it right in front of me. I close my mouth and put my slice of pizza down and knock the table lightly to get her attention, "You looking for help?" I ask with a casual and heart warming grin plastered on my face.

She seemx startled, and quickly sits, hiding her blushing face. "Y-yes… S-Selphie told me you're good at telling people who their true love is…"

I nod at her and gesture her to look at me, "Well, first things fir-"

"Oh!" She quickly puts the twenty-five on the table. "She also said you charged…"

I gulped, and frowned. I charged, yes, but I replied in a low whisper, "I only use that on the popular girls. If you want to pay, pay me after I figure everything out."

She nodded, "Well… what are you going to do?"

I looked her over, studying her eyes closely, and probably making her slightly uncomfortable, but it all clicked rather quickly. "If I had to take a guess," I began, taking my first bite out of my pizza, "You're very hard working, and diligent in duties towards a workplace environment, and just as dutiful to your closest friends. You're shy, but that makes your friends even closer to you." She starts blushing and smiling, but then I cut her off before she could be amazed, "However, you also have the problem of putting work above fun, so you'd need someone to counter act that, you're a bit clingy and hate to be alone, but at the same time, you'd rather be quiet and find a corner to read in, than be amongst everyone else. You'd need someone to counter act that."

Now she huffed at me, "Well that's not very nice…"

"Oh, and a passive aggressive attitude." I added, "let's not forget that one. So, you're here to find your perfect match, correct?" She nodded, leaning in closer, and I leaned back, already knowing who this persons perfect person was. I was just waiting for her to come here first. "Well, I got a secret… I can't tell you specifically who it is."

"W-what?" She looked heart broken. "Why not?"

I shrugged, and ate another piece of pizza, deciding to cast my fishing line, "Because, you can't rush true love. But, I have a very good feeling I know how he'll appear to you." She leaned back in, she's at least looking at the bait… time for the hook, "he's gonna ask you for homework help tonight. She nodded, swimming closer. "He's close to you, and I feel like he'll admit his feelings for you after the first three problems." She smiled and blushed, she's hooked. I smiled at her, and gave her a pat. "By the way, can I have your name?"

"Olette." She smiled, got up and started walking back to her table when she stopped, "but… wait." She turned back around, "I give homework help a lot. How will I know it's him?"

All I do is grin at her. "Trust me, you'll feel the attraction."

Lunch let out, and I was forced to scarf down what was left of my lunch in a few seconds. Olette and her friends disappeared, with what I could only assume was Selphie teasing poor Olette to rock bottom, then some.

I threw my tray out and there stood Hayner, his arms crossed, his nervous tick of crossing his arms and resting his head in his hand. "So, what'd you see?"

I walked over to my table, silent, making him follow me like a lost puppy. I grabbed the 25 dollars Olette (accidentally) left for me, and handed it to Hayner. "I saw you going to her house with math help in mind. You're confessing to her after 3 problems." He took the twenty five with a questioning glance. "You're going to use that twenty five for three things. You're going to go buy confidence with it, and some nice cologne." I added another fourty to his hand, "You're going to use this to buy the rest of the cologne, and with what's left, protection."

Hayner turned crimson, "P-protection? What are you-"

"Planning?" I finished for him, already waving him off. "You two are each other's perfect match, current crush, and have been since childhood. All that built up tension is going to come out, and it's going to come out on that poor table you're working on."

I didn't even bother trying to comprehend his fumbling nonsense. I just laughed to myself and walked to my locker. I was never wrong, and I couldn't wait to see them holding hands… and their embarrassed faces when he asks how their night went.

Because he was 100% right about that stuff as well.

**A/N: **_I hope you all enjoyed this first glimpse. Leave any critique or comments in a review, and I'll reply to you! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

If I failed to mention it before, which I know I did, I should say that where I go to school is actually a boarding school. You know, the kind that is for either the extremely wealthy, or the extremely intelligent in specified fields. For those who didn't catch the hint last chapter, my extremity is in Chemistry, rather than my parents credit card. Now don't get me wrong, there are some kids here who have deep insight as well as deep pockets, but for the most part, it's one, or the other.

As it should be perfectly clear by now, I have a gift. Reading a person's chemistry, what their traits add up to be, to make them who they are. All the glorious reactions, clashes, and whatnot to be created when they meet their special other to make the indestructible chemical compound they were meant to be. However, the knowledge doesn't stop there, it extends over to the Science department.

Reading a person's Chemistry is a lot like doing actual Chemistry when the mathematical computation is left out. Finding someones perfect other isn't always as easy as a big, neon sign saying 'This person's perfect match is Jimmy down the street!'

Oh, I wish. That would make my job infinitely easier, especially if I want to keep my 100% success rate alive. Sometimes I get a little ahead of myself and overconfident in abilities, but matching people up isn't quite as easy as I said earlier. You gotta know what chemicals mix, and what chemicals don't. Else the bonds don't form, or if you force them to form, you get the relationship equivalent of a nuclear bomb that leaks radiation.

That being said, I close my book to yet another intriguing lesson from my teacher of Advanced Chemistry, a College level Sophomore class, might I add. Being Cupid sure has its up's and down's. The fact I'm getting a pristine education at the top boarding school in all of the Worlds is definitely one of those ups.

As the professor dismisses us, he halts me for just a second, "Mr. Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to discuss with you the potential of a job here on campus."

Legitimate money? Perfect! The teachers were getting suspicious of me at lunch. "What kind of job, sir?"

The man nodded, and ushered me to follow him to his office, "Well for starters, it seems you have a rare gift with chemistry."

I had to hold back a laugh with a smile. It was far more than a mere gift, but, "You could say that."

We rounded a corner up the stairs, "Don't be modest, you're the best student I've had in years. Which is why I selected you for Chemistry one-o-five peer tutoring."

Tutoring? Well… can't say it's my strong point. A magician never gives away his tricks. "Well, sir-"

"You'll also be tutoring with my daughter, Kairi." The professor opened up his door, and there stood probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Shoulder length, straightened red hair, school uniform looking more like the cover art for the newest fashion magazine, blue eyes bordering a shade of violet…

And my personal favorite, she's balancing a chemical equation or two on her father's whiteboard. Those chemical symbols, the Atomic masses… Beautiful. "I presume this is her?" I ask, feeling a little underdressed, despite the similar wear between our uniforms.

The professor nodded, "Yes, though I would have much appreciated her dropping by with at the very least a message." He pulled out his phone and showed it to Kairi, who had already set aside her work to greet us.

"But I did, dad!" She smiled, showing her phone with the text message screen, "you just have to catch up with the modern era."

That metaphorical burn left the room feeling a little hotter, and I couldn't help but laugh silently. "Anyway," I begin, trying to veer the conversation back on topic, "What does this tutoring have us doing?"

The professor shrugged, "I don't know. It's an experiment the Board of Sciences wants to try out, a completely peer-based tutoring. They asked me to pick my two best students, and have them create it." Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a nifty one hundred dollar bill, "Here, you two go. Buy yourselves a nice dinner, and email me a detailed outline on how you all want to do this."

I didn't get a single word out and was barely able to give a silent nod as he ushered us out the door. When the door closed behind us, I adjusted my backpack, looking at Kairi, "So… where to?"

Kairi had a devilish-playful grin gracing her feminine features, "I say we go buy a meal at The Secret Place near here, and discuss details."

The Secret Place she refers to is actually a very exquisite restaurant, run completely by five star employee's, and has such a difficult French name to pronounce, it has been dubbed The Secret Place, because to most of the students, the name is a mystery. Being the young adult I am, and having the computing power a person with my gifts has, "I would be stupid to turn that suggestion down."

"Perfect!" She starts off in a casual walk, and I match paces with her as we progress towards The Secret Place. "So, you know my name, but I don't have yours."

"I'm Sora." It was an honest, and straightforward reply, one I am proud of still to this day, "So, are you here due to brains, beauty, or money? Or any combination?"

She gave me an incredulous look, "All three, of course."

That was a pretty cocky and somewhat arrogant answer. "All three, right? Forgive me if I don't believe you. I see the beauty, but I don't see the other two." I pause for a second, then smirk, "Quick, atomic number of Argon."

"Eighteen."

"Oxygen?"

"Eight"

"Silver."

"Forty-seven, and it's Ag, in case you're gonna ask that next."

"Lawrencium then, smartass."

"One-o-three, and manmade."

I smirked, "So you got the periodic table memorized." I pat her on the back, "Good for you." This was the start of a beautiful friendship, I could see the bonds forming. No pun intended… maybe.

She smiled back, "It seems you know more than the average person about Chemistry as well, seeing as you even knew Lawrencium existed, let alone it was an element. So I take it you're here due to smarts, but if it's a combination of only two, then-"

"If you say money, then I take back what I said about beauty." Was my quick quip back, and a playful grin to match hers. "Choose carefully."

"I'd say you got a pleasant figure, but you're definitely leaning more towards smarts, there."

"And you lean more towards beauty."

"You see, I take offense to that. I live by the saying 'brains over boobs.'"

I couldn't stop the uproar from my throat that was an explosion of laughter. "Wow, you really don't have much shame. Do you?" She shook her head at me, "Well, let it be known that you and me are going to be great friends at this rate."

I opened the door for her, and we walked in, taking a seat at the first open table, and all jokes were off when she pulled out a notebook and pen, "Ideas here." She demanded.

I more than happily obliged, "Three categories: Location, Hours, and Time."

"You said time twice, just differently."

"Hours as in store hours, time as in who we allow in to help tutor, and wages."

"Then let's make it four categories." She scribbled them down in 4 columns: Location, Hours, Tutors, and Wages. Looking back up at me, "Location… some place where we will be frequently seen, and actually be of use."

"Library is one," I suggested, which she shook her head.

"Only those who don't need the tutoring are caught in there." She then taps her chin with the pen, "How about here? Or the cafeteria?"

I shake my head to that one, "Lots of people, but definitely not a place of focus. I wouldn't want to be disrupted from my meal and friends for chemistry help."

"Good point…" She then writes down one without even suggesting it to me, "How about the Chemistry Building? There's a lot of classrooms not in use after three we could request to use."

I nod in agreement to it, "You're scaring me a bit now, because that was what I was about to suggest." I pause as she writes it down, "Or how about a more central place on campus? We're going to be doing a lot of introductory tutoring, so maybe a place where freshman frequently visit, like Central Hall."

Kairi nodded, "Those are probably the best two places to be. Now, time is pretty obvious, how about three to eight? PM, of course."

I nod, "Sounds good to me. Monday through Friday?"

She shakes her head, "How about on Friday, if we open at all, we only go from three to six?"

"Why?"

"Because what kid in their right mind gives up their Friday evening doing Chemistry." She looks at me opening my mouth and rolls her eyes, "Besides us."

I close my mouth and nod with her in agreement. Few people commit so foolishly to their preferred profession, but rather their preferred hobbies. Good thing my hobby and profession are one in the same. "So Monday through Thursday, then?"

Another nod from her, "Now, people to hire…"

I shake my head, "Nooooo!" A cross and exaggerated motion of my arms, "Loss of profit, and we don't even know how popular this will be."

"True enough." She closed the notebook and put it away, somewhere amongst the chaos and rapid firing she found time to order without me noticing. My staring must've caught her attention, "Back up, pal. This is mine."

I cross my arms, "Sharing is caring."

"It's also an economic problem. No one claims it, no one takes care of it. So, I claim this as my own." She takes a big, sloppy bite and a bit of… whatever sauce it was drips back on the plate, "pho gadit?"

Let me count the things about this girl I've figured out in the past hour I've known her: she's smart, beautiful, shameless, blunt, and- what am I doing? I can just scan her and figure all this out. I laze my hand in my palm and look at her intently for a bit. Any second now…

"You're creepin' me out a bit, Sora. Do you want some of my meal so bad?" She points at the meal in front of her with her fork, and I nod my head, continuing the stare. Just a bit longer, and I'd have it. "Waiter," she flags him down, "another dish like this one for my… awkward friend."

Awkward? Hah! She'll appreciate what I'm doing… when it finally works. It's never taken this long to scan somebody, at most, thirty seconds, and they've got to be pretty much infants for the time it's taking me to scan her. Maybe it's because it's a brand new combination? No, that's never slowed me before, so unlikely. Nothing else really stands out as to why I can't read her, other than maybe…

"Here you go sir." I look down and see the meal, that must've taken at least two minutes.

"Ah, thank you." The waiter walks off, and I shake my head, "Sorry, spaced out there."

Kairi rolls her eyes, "More like staring intently like a hungry dog. Though, I forgive you," she points to her face, "At least it was here," she points to her boobs, "and not here."

I nod, but don't really offer much of a reply and instead pretend to be too preoccupied with my meal. I couldn't read her. I could not read Kairi. I, Sora, could not read Kairi. I, Sora, the magical inheritor of Cupid's powers, however odd and circumstantial they are, could not read Kairi. I- my point is clear, I'm sure. and the question hanging in my head throughout the whole meal is;

Who is this girl, and why is my power useless on her?


End file.
